


Laughter

by Dustbunny3



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Ginny loves Luna's laugh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100′s drabbletag for the prompt "laugh" and decided to cross-post for Femslash February :)

Many found Luna's laughter disconcerting. It was boisterous, unashamed and many- most- felt it lasted too long.

"Can you really be happy for too long?" Luna had wondered aloud when someone had suggested as much to her face.

That had started Ginny laughing, and though Luna clearly hadn't understood why, she'd smiled along. It had been a shame, Ginny had thought, as she loved to hear Luna laugh.

For as long as she laughed at once, she didn't laugh often; certainly not often enough. People could sneer all they liked. When Ginny got to hear Luna's laughter, she treasured it.


End file.
